Rodney The Lynx
Information Full Name: Rodney P. Leonardo Name: Rodney The Lynx Nicknames: Rodney the killer Age: 27 Gender: Male Species: Lynx Eye Color: N/A Skin color: Blue Grey Hair color: Brown Attire: Black Hoodie, Black pants, Black gloves, Blue Mask Allignment: Bad/Evil Weapon: Chef's Knife Personality: Depressing, Sociopath, Killer Father: Alvin Lenardo Mother: Nancy Lenardo Sister: Fey Lenardo Friends: Steve, Sherman, James, Jasmine Enemies: Alyssa, Terry, Yangin, Wright, Everyone Else Love Interest: N/A Likes: His Chef's Knife, Darkness, Alley Ways, (Used to) Alyssa, Blood Dislikes: Alyssa, People, Terry, Yangin, wright Favorite Food: Chocolate Background Rodney was a Lynx that lived at Grove Town, Mobius. When he was fourteen he liked to play outside with his Sister named Fey. Rodney had several Friends on this street a boy named Yangin adam lived down the street, Wright was his next door neighbor. Then right across the street was a boy named Terry and next to his house was where a girl lived her name was Alyssa. Rodney had a huge crush on her and always thought of asking her out but the age difference always got to him. Rodney was good friends with most kids on the street. One day him and Yangin, Wright, and Terry went to Alyssa to hang out. At her house Terry admitted that he had a crush on Alyssa and asked her out, at the same time Rodney admitted he had a crush on Alyssa. The two had a fight and Terry punched Rodney and knocked his face through a glass window on accident, horrified and worried Alyssa called 911 as they came to help Rodney. There was so much glass in Rodney's face it permantly damaged his face and made his face horrorfying. Rodney was sitting their horrified with his face and when he looked around none of his friends came to vist him. Until a two weeks in at the hospital Yangin came by with some chocolate for him. "Why did no one come to see me. Are they worried about me." Rodney asked on the verge of tears. "Well rodney I'm glad your okay but everyone else stayed home cause no one wants to take blame for this Im afraid....they told the officers you fell through the window." Yangin explained ashamed looking at his own feet. "Even Alyssa?" Rodney asked. Yangin looked at the floor trying to figure how to word this, Yangin looked up at him and said "Alyssa felt like you kinda started the problem so she sympathized with Terry....now their dating." This broke Rodney the girl he loved didn't care if he was alive, "Everyone all my friends betrayed me...." Rodney said as hot tears swelled in his eyes. "Im so sorry rodney." Yangin said. "Get out." Rodney mumbled. "What?" Yangin asked "GET OUT!!!!" Rodney barked. Rodney thought to himself for about a month that Alyssa was going to be with Terry. This wouldn't be the first time Terry has hurt somebody Terry was a big kid so he was known for sometimes hurting others. While thinking he was worried that what if Terry hurt Alyssa. It was unavoidable, Rodney still knew that even if he did kill terry that Alyssa would still never love him but it wasn't for Rodney's sake it was for Alyssa's. But if Alyssa were to die then no one would ever hurt her. This was a bad idea Rodney knew but he had to....but so much of him still wanted to be able to hold and love Alyssa and care for her but he knew their was no turning back she would never love him. After Rodney got out of the hospital he went over to Terry's house to make "Peace". Terry wanted to apologize for his actions and thought despite Rodney's apperance they could still be friends. Rodney pretened to go with it and went to the kitchen to get some "food". In the kitchen Rodney looked at the knife holders. All the knifes to choose Santoku, Fillet, Serated. However Rodney chose a beautiful and sharp Chef's knife the point was amazing it was like when he pulled it from its case its sharp blade sang to him. The handle went in his perfectly like a glove. Before he left he saw a picture of Alyssa sitting their on the counter. Rodney looked in the mirror and looked at his own face. "How could she ever love me with a face like this.....I can't stand to look at myself." Rodney mumbled. He took a great long look at Alyssa's picture so he would never forget her beautiful face...he took a deep breath and used the knife and cut his eyeballs out. Terry came in terrified but Rodney was done with him. With his amazing hearing Rodney charged towards Terry's scream and gutted him right on the spot. Before he left he took a blue mask off the mantle piece he remebered seeing on his way in and put it on. When he went back to his house he thought "the suffering of all those that have seen my face.....my friends, my family......they all betrayed me......." He thought he went upstairs and killed his parents in their sleep and his poor little sister who was only four. He then knew what he had to do he went over to Alyssa's house and snuck in through an open window. Her parents weren't home and alyssa was watching TV expecting a call from Terry. Rodney snucked behind her and raised the knife. Alyssa had a chill down her spine and turn around and screamed. Alyssa threw a pillow at Rodney's face and ran to her room. "I need to end your suffering Alyssa...." Rodney muttered in a voice that was devilish. Alyssa locked her bedroom door and grabbed her cell phone and started to dial 911. Rodney slowly cut through the door with the chef's knife. Alyssa tried to run out the window but Rodney grabbed a hold of her hair. Alyssa grabbed a pair of scissors and clipped the hair he had then kicked him. Rodney soon heard the police sirens...."Why........couldn't you have loved me.......I-I....you could of at least visted me at the hospital.....why.....why........WHY!?!?!?" Rodney screamed. Alyssa with tears all over her face just ran downstairs without a word said. When she came back upstairs with the officers Rodney was gone and her window was smashed open. Rodney now promised he would kill the last three remaining friends that have betrayed him which was Yangin, Wright, and Alyssa. He has been hunting them and prowling waiting to end them. "Not a tear was shed for me when my face was destoryed by that window. So when I cut and gut my friends I shall shed nothing more than a black empty tear." ''- Rodney'' Gallery Yangin and Rodney.png Rodney sitting on a train.png Alyssa and Rodney.png Category:Lynx Category:Male Category:Killer Category:Bad